


Vaporous

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chance Meetings, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, Fear of Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Partnership, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Series, Revenge, Short One Shot, War, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. The fear was fleeting. Set before the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vaporous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Cliffjumper/Any Decepticon — You’re going to regret that"

"Let me tell you, they didn't say anything about a con that resembled you. I can't say that I've seen someone like you before. I never forget a killer's faceplates."

Cliffjumper didn't know what to make with the Decepticon, who called herself Airachnid. She had found him in the deserted outskirts, far from Cybertron, and he wasn't one to let a chance to fight a con like her pass him by. Though she was a femme, she was still a Decepticon, the enemy, and she had to pay for what she did to Tailgate, to Arcee.

"Don't worry, Cliffjumper. You'll get plenty more chances. And I'm sure that I'll see the one called Arcee again, very soon. Of course, who knows how long _that_ will last." Airachnid replied, a smug, baleful smirk painted upon her features.

He clenched his servos at the mention of Arcee, and he swore that he would avenge Tailgate should the need arise. The ephemeral light from the sky framed her faceplate. Her violaceous optics intensely bore into his. It was unlike what he had seen before, but the familiar, burrowing fear was present in his spark.

_Blue optics widened, and her servo clung to his own._

No. His fear had become vaporous; the fear was fleeting and just like that, it had become non-existent. No, no, Cliffjumper wasn't going to forget what happened, how he found Arcee, what she had been through, and what she had lost. He would never forget that he was going to bring what was coming to Airachnid. He wasn't going to forget what had been overdue for the spider-like Con; it was far too long for that.

"You're going to regret that."


End file.
